


Making Friends at the Station

by NarcolepticEngineer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcolepticEngineer/pseuds/NarcolepticEngineer
Summary: I came up with a plot I couldn't get out of my head: What if the Weasley sons were born in the opposite order? What if Bill befriended Harry on the train to Hogwarts? How could things have changed if Harry had a level-headed and easy-going Weasley influence?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize anything, I don't own it. All credit to the original authors.

.:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:.

Driving through traffic into the London sprawl, Harry let out a small sigh. It had been a long morning. Too early to feel like he got any rest. Not that he could sleep, not really, too excited thinking about all the new things he could be experiencing soon.

‘ _Magic!_ ’ he quietly whispered to himself, still somewhat astonished that it was even a possibility.

His uncle jerked around in his seat to glare at him. “Don’t even start” he hissed menacingly then turned back to the road.

Harry nodded quickly in agreement, “Y-yes Uncle Vernon” he responded timidly.

Vernon’s face was getting flushed in frustration and continuing to look ahead at the road he continued, “not another word of that freakishness. We took you in. We kept you safe. Now be quiet, I’m trying to find somewhere to park.”

Harry nodded. “Yes sir.” He resolved to think quieter until they got to the station.

His life would be so much easier once he learned magic. Daydreaming, he began to think of all the possibilities… hexing his uncle so he couldn’t talk, charming the dishes clean, casting a spell keep the garden trimmed, or even change the colours in his room with a flick of his new wand.

Allowing himself a quiet sigh, he smiled thinking about his new wand. Holly wood with a phoenix feather, bought with seven odd gold coins. He had no idea that phoenixes were real, he wondered what they looked like, maybe like a big red flaming chicken.

Unsuccessfully stifling a snicker at that image, he nervously glanced up front to make sure his uncle didn’t notice his quiet laugh. Something to look up later he assured himself. It almost felt like he was living a dream, or he fell asleep in a book.

Vernon finally found a spot to park his car and continued grumbling. He did not talk to or make eye contact with anyone, which suited Harry just fine.

If he was honest with himself, Harry thought, it was a lot more pleasant than listening to him gripe and complain that everything Harry did ‘offended his sensibilities.’

They got a trolley to carry Harry’s trunk and Hedwig, “ruddy bleeding bird” he mutters, and walked to between platforms 9 and 10.

Harry nearly ran right into Vernon’s back as he stopped abruptly. Turning, Harry noticed they were standing in front of a brick wall between signs for platform nine to his left, and ten on his right.

“Ready to go?” Vernon asked while laughing to himself, “I think those bricks two over from the right might be about three-quarters from platform nine.” Continuing to laugh, Vernon slapped Harry on his back. “Best be off, see you next summer.”

Harry just stood there, staring with wide eyes at the wall.

A person elbowed him in passing and jolted him out of his thoughts.

Vernon was nowhere to be seen. Gone. Harry was alone.

Finding a bench not far off, Harry slumped down tried to figure out what to do next.

People looked at him a little strangely, odd to see a young boy unchaperoned in a busy station with an owl and an old-fashioned steamer trunk. Then they would shrug and move on; after all, it wasn’t their business.

.:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:.

What must have been an hour later, Harry startled and snapped his head up. Not sure what woke him, he scanned the crowd for anyone that might stand out.

About to lose interest and go back to moping, he heard a little voice yell "Are we there yet!?" in a whining tone. Harry smirked seeing a small redheaded girl getting pulled along by her exasperated mother.

Almost as though they had arrived out of thin air, Harry saw two more redheads walk up to whom must have been their mother and sister.

Where did they come from? Harry wondered. The nearest entry he could see to them was Pancras Rd, but that was on the other side of the hall!

Harry could barely see the top of a head of one boy who was pushing three old battered trunks balanced on a trolley. Ahead, a slightly older boy walked in front, with a funny shaped shiny metal badge, Harry thought it looked strangely like a fake badge from a child’s Halloween costume. The boy led the group looking around with his nose up, as though directing the way for his family.

They look friendly, Harry mused, and he noticed that the trunks looked like his… maybe they were going to the same place?

As the family got closer, Harry noticed that there was another kid with them, a third boy behind the tower of trunks, walking alongside the trolley with a hand one to steady the load.

The girl spoke up again, "What platform is it? I can’t see it!" The mother sighs under her breath, and said not unkindly, "honestly Ginevra, hurry up, we don't want the boys to be late,” and tugged her along.

Charlie responded to Ginevra with a grunt as he continued to push the overladen trolley. "Next to the train I’d bet."

The boy with the shiny badge sharply turned around with a glare and snaps. "No really Charlie, you think?"

The boy balancing the trunks motioned his sister over as they passed Harry's bench. "It's platform 9 and 3/4 Gin, not so loud, muggles everywhere!"

Harry jumped with a start and hurried to turn his trolley around so he could follow them.

By the time he turned around, the leading boy and the rolling tower of trunks had disappeared, while the stocky kid, Charlie, was halfway through the wall. And he disappeared!

Slowing down after rushing over, Harry speaks up from behind. “Excuse me, um, ma’am, is this was how to get onto the platform for Hogwarts?” Turning to Harry with a warm smile, the mother of the group responded, "Oh you must be here to start your first year! William here is too. Why don't you go first, best take it at a bit of a run if you’re nervous."

At a brisk walk, and then a faster jog, then right before the trolley touched and he was ready to attempt to swerve, Harry found himself stumbling onto the other side. Getting his trolley back under control, and avoiding Hedwig’s eyes as the ruffled her feathers, Harry took a second to look around.

Arriving on a new platform, that was definitely not there before, there was a magnificent scarlet steam engine and a long line of train cars that seemed to stretch endlessly along the tracks. Seeing the time as 5 minutes to departure, Harry hurried down the train peering in windows from the outside until he didn’t see any faces before picking a car at random to start dragging his trunk in.

Harry got his trunk up one step and needed to pause to catch his breath. Why did his trunk have to be so heavy? Wizards surely know about making things lighter than they should be, right? “Well Harry, at least you’re on board,” He muttered to himself, and glances at the time again. Still 5 till.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw the bloke from earlier, the stocky redhaired boy behind him coming out from on board one of the train cars. How did he get there so fast? wondered Harry

The boy smiled, grabbed Harry's trunk and hefted it up onto his shoulder. "First year, right?"

"Um, yea…" replied Harry nervously.

"Great, I know where to find another one of those, let’s go!" and he walked off.

Harry shook his head and realized his trunk was literally walking off without him, "H-hey! Wait up!" Harry shouts, and hurries after the boy.

Ahead of him, Harry follows the boy through two cars, to a compartment that appeared to already be occupied, and loaded Harry's trunk up onto the rack. "This is Bill," he said. "Bill, this is a firstie I found. Have fun! I'm going to go explore the train, I thought I saw a ladder to the roof one car down…"

Instead of immediately sitting down, Harry awkwardly stood by the window to see that the clock still said 5 till. "Huh, time still hasn't changed."

Bill looked over and responded to unasked question, "yeah, it’s funny, seems to be normal time up to now, then it just kind of hangs there until everyone is on board. When my oldest brother Ron was going to Hogwarts, he made the family so late it stayed at 5 till for almost 2 hours!"

With a thump, Harry sat down across from Bill and held out his hand, "William, right? I'm Harry."

Bill quickly replies "n-no no no, no. Not William please, I'm Bill. Only my mum calls me William, and dad when I'm in trouble… not that I get in trouble much... it’s really the twins that framed me when the kitchen blew up, or Charlie did something dumb like try to raise kneazles in the chicken coop, or I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time like when Ron ate Ginny's birthday cake and left me in the kitchen… I'm not a troublemaker!"

Harry eyed him disbelievingly and laughed, "sure."

Bill returns to the subject of introductions… "you're not Harry Potter, are you?"

"Yeah, that’s me, how did you guess?" Harry asked bewildered.

"You know you're famous right?"

Harry responded with a sigh and glanced down at the floor. "Yeah, Hagrid told me a little bit about it…"

Noticing this might be a sore subject, Bill grabbed at a different topic Harry brought up. "Hagrid!?" Bill asked excitedly, "Charlie tells me he's brilliant! Ron said he was nutters, and twins think he's fun… I can't wait to meet him though. I guess he loves Charlie, gets along like a house on fire, which frankly – unfortunately – I could see happening."

Harry laughed, and described him as the biggest person he'd ever seen, which was saying something considering how similar his relatives looked to whales.

"Charlie says he thinks Hagrid must be at least part giant! But that would be crazy right? Right?"

"Well…" Harry looked up. "All I know is that he had to bend over to fit on Tube, and he must be almost 40 stone! I don't think they make humans that size…" joked Harry nervously.

"B-but but wait, what?" Bill said incredulously, "You think he might _not_ be pulling my leg?"

Harry liked Hagrid and felt a little bad discussing him like this. "Why don't we stop by for tea someday? Maybe you can ask? He did tell me to come visit him at Hogwarts."

“Brilliant!" exclaimed Bill. "How did you meet Hagrid anyhow?" 

"He delivered my Hogwarts letter" Harry shrugged it off, "Hagrid broke down the door and I almost thought he was going to break my uncle too” he smirked, and added, “turns out he just knocked too hard!”

"So… How many siblings do you have Bill?" Harry asked carefully, trying change the subject. "I can't keep straight all the names you keep throwing around."

"Ha! Well, I have five older brothers, and one younger sister… quite the spread, eh?" Bill chuckled, "Yup, we got ourselves a full Weasley Quidditch team if we had anyone to play against… but I don't know any other families that big besides the Woods, and we need to put that off a few more years until we get Ginny on a broom." Bill laughed again, “right terror she’d be on a broom, can’t wait to see her fly circles around Ron.”

"Ron is the oldest, he's a git, but don't tell him I say so. Grew up feeling he deserved special treatment that he was the eldest, but insecure that he didn't have as much as other people. Not sure how he made it, but he's a quidditch coach at the Cannons and has a huge flat in Suffolk... doesn't come home to visit much, fine by me, he eats everything in sight."

"Fred and George are twins, identical they are… I think George is older, but honestly, they're hard to keep straight. Even our mum gets mixed up sometimes when she's in a tizzy; not Dad though, somehow always knows who's who and where." Bill lowered his voice to a whisper, "I think he put tracking spells on them myself. That's what I'd do." He continued, "They're doing alright for themselves, they're co-managers of Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmeade, but they're hoping to break out and start their own shop soon to compete. Old man Zonko is a bit of an old codger and doesn't like new things... the twins reckon they could give Zonko's a run for their money."

"Percy is next, as uptight as a Gringotts goblin, but books for brains as far as we can tell. Stickler for the rules. No wonder they made him a prefect."

“Is that what the shiny button was?” Harry interrupted, “I thought that was a part of a costume…”

Laughing Bill explained, "You probably shouldn’t tell him that, but that’s fantastic. Prefects are like mentors to younger students, show them around, and help enforce rules. Bet Percy can't wait to nail Charlie for something. You might have seen him walking ahead of us at the station."

"You met Charlie already," Bill continued, "He's a bit of an odd one. He prefers what he calls ‘adventuring’ and ‘exploring’ to sitting still, and he prefers finding and meeting all kinds of creatures over having to talk to other humans." Bill shook his head, "He knows he's not the best people person, he's a bit snarky, but he's a beast on a broomstick and could be getting better grades than Perce if he just sat still long enough to get through a book."

"Ginny is the baby, not that I'd ever call her that, don't tell her I said so, she's a bit sensitive she's so short. And boy can she throw a tantrum if she gets wound up enough… but normally she’s the sweetest sister a guy could ask for. We bonded being the two youngest." Bill looked thoughtful, "I'm going to miss her this year, she'll be going stir crazy cooped up alone with mum all the time."

"Dad works for the Ministry for Magic, he works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. Deals with items that wizards add magic to that could harm muggles, like biting teacups, and flying plates of spaghetti and meatballs." Taking a breath, Bill continued, "He's not the most muggle-savvy, especially things that need electricity to function, since there's often issues with magic and electronics, but when it comes to wizard-muggle relations, he's the best there is." Bill pronounced proudly, "He can make anyone comfortable just by being in the same room, probably how he manages to keep our family in line so easily."

"Mum, well Mum is Mum… Sorry, not so descriptive there." Bill laughed, "Mum keeps us together. We might get riled up at each other sometimes, we might even fight sometimes, but when Mum gathers us to the kitchen, all troubles are set aside. The kitchen is no place for quarrels she says, it's a place for family." Bill sighed wistfully, "It’s going to be the hardest thing to get used to being at Hogwarts. At the Burrow - that’s what our house is called - the table is only for topics of common interest. Dad says how the ministry was that day, and we all contribute something from our day. It’s great. Outside the kitchen, Mum keeps us in line, and she tries to keep us out of trouble. If someone does get in trouble, be sure you best get out of her way, or you’ll be pulled in by proximity."

Harry sat for a minute to process, "Wow." Harry looked out the window at the countryside speeding past. "Its… That is… I mean…" Harry sighed and took a deep breath, "I mean, I'm happy for you. But I wish I could have what you have."

Bill shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling a little bad for talking Harry's ear off about his family when clearly it wasn't something Harry wanted to talk about.

"So, Harry," began Bill, "I was wondering, how do muggles build all those cars? There are so many in London, it's mind-boggling."

Grateful for the change in subject, they were getting dangerously close to talking about feelings… he shuddered, not something you want to talk to your mates about, especially one you just met. "Well, from what I know, they're built by a bunch of different companies located all around the world," he began, "you know any of the brands?"

"Well, not really, but my dad has an old Ford Anglia that's been his project for the past decade."

"Right, well… Ford, the company the built that car, is a company from America, that probably made that car either in England or Australia, with thousands of other identical ones that were shipped all over the world…"

Bill interrupted, "Wait, hold up, how many?"

"Dunno exactly, lots. Non-magical people have ginormous factories for almost everything to be made in huge quantities." Harry tried to explain, "I only know this much because we covered the industrial revolution in school this past year, and my project was the auto industry." Harry shrugged. "And that's about all I know about it."

"Wow" said Bill, "That is absolutely amazing that muggles can do that! I had no idea muggles could do so much without magic! I'm going to write Dad later and ask him if he knows anything about this 'industrial revolution,' thanks! What about you then?"

"Me?"

" Yeah you, what are your questions, you gotta have some about magic. What do you want to learn about?"

“Hmm, give me a minute.” Thinking to himself, Harry found himself looking out the window as he gathered his thoughts. As he was watching, green fields with hedges gave way to a small bustling hamlet. He saw a group of what he assumed were football fans yelling at a telly outside a pub. A couple more fields sped by, and he glimpsed a bride and groom leaving a little church. Wow, Harry thought to himself, there are so many people in the world living so many lives and...

"Oi! Oi! Harry! Earth to Harry!" Harry heard Bill saying and snapped around to look at him. "I asked you what you were looking forward to learn at Hogwarts!" He smiled, "I tried to get your attention like ten times! I know I talk a lot, but I didn't think I was that boring."

"Sorry, sorry, I was thinking about other things. Um, magic, Hogwarts, right. Uh, I guess I'm looking forward to learning about what wizards do to make life easier... charms to clean up, repair things, wash things. Oh! and I want to learn how to hex people like my cousin Dudley."

At that moment, suddenly, their window was thrown open and a gust of cold air came whooshing in. Exclaiming in shock, both jumped up to pull the window shut.

As soon as they got to the window, a head dropped down from above. It was so sudden, so unexpected, that they both fell back onto the floor. Hearing laughter, the two boys looked up again to see that the head belonged to one Charlie Weasley, who chortled at them from his ridiculous position, hair whipping around his head as the train sped onward.

"Hey little bro!" Said Charlie happily, “So who’s your friend?”

Harry from his spot on the floor. “I’m Harry…”

“Ha! No you’re not, I’m hairy!” To prove his point Charlie spat out a mouthful of hair and tried to push his shaggy hair away from his face. About impossible in the wind.

"So, hello Bill and not very hairy Harry! I found this for you." With that he reached up to the roof and tossed a toad in to Bill who was still sitting on the floor with his mouth open.

"What are you doing!? How are you doing that!?" Asked Bill.

"Lee's holding left leg, Angelina has my right," said Charlie as though this was entirely normal. "Anyways, you're the people person and we're still adventuring. If a someone comes looking for a toad, let them know that it probably shouldn't have been on the roof." Charlie smiled again cheerfully and shouted up to whomever was holding his legs. "Pull me up! Gotta go boys, it was nice chatting! We should do this again sometime. Ta!" and he was gone. 

Bill and Harry looked at each other as they heard a yelp of pain and some banging from overhead. Bill shrugged and handed the toad to Harry while he got up to close the window. While Bill was closing the windows, Harry took Hedwig out of her cage onto the seat and put the toad inside. Hedwig eyed the toad disdainfully but gave a small hoot and closed her eyes.

"Hedwig doesn't like to be bothered from her naps," Harry whispered.

Bill laughed loudly. Hedwig opened one eye. Quick as a flash and a rustle of white feathers, Hedwig launched herself off the seat across from Bill, looped round his head once whacking her wing against his forehead before settling back above them on the luggage rack above Harry. She eyed him imperiously and he gave a quick sorry in return. With that she turned away and appeared to fall back asleep. Harry could only laugh in response. With wide eyes, Bill looked at Harry and said, "mate, you have one scary smart bird, and I don't think she likes me." That only made Harry laugh harder.

.:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:.

"Anything from the Trolley dears?" A pleasant looking older lady stood in the hallway with a cart full of a variety of colorful candies.

Bill shrugged at Harry and clarified, "Wizard snacks, I've got a packed lunch from mum, but if you want advice, go for the cauldron cakes or chocolate frogs... and Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans are ok, but a bit hit and miss."

Harry mused briefly, "How much each ma'am?"

The trolley lady smiled kindly, "Well there's about 50 different types here dear, and you can ask about each if you'd like, but for those three you're looking at 2 sickles a piece for the chocolate frogs, Bertie bots are 5 sickles a box, and cauldron cakes are 4 sickles for a package of two."

Harry looks at Bill, "how much will a Galleon get me?"

Bill started in surprise, not expecting to be asked. "Um, 17 Sickles to a Galleon, sooo… that could be a box of Bertie bots, two packs of cakes, and two frogs. But why are you asking me?"

"Because I plan on sharing." Harry stated as a matter of fact. "Alright ma’am, thank you. I’ll take two packages of cauldron cakes, two chocolate frogs, and a box of Bertie bots please!"

"That will be one galleon. Thank you. Enjoy your trip!"

Returning to his seat, Harry dumped his purchases on the bench and sorted them out. "So, here. You take a frog and a pack of cakes and we'll share the box of beans. That sound ok?"

"Harry, mate. Um, thanks…" Bill sat in mild shock at the casual purchase of more snacks than he could afford, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded emphatically, "I bought them to share. Dig in! But I'm blaming you if they’re terrible."

Bill grinned and grabbed a chocolate frog, "I mean, if you don't want yours, I'd be happy to take them off your hands."

"Ha! Not bloody likely. So... tell me about this quidditch sport."

"Well, so there's seven players on each side..."

.:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:.

Chatting about quidditch and eating snacks, Bill and Harry completely lost track of time. By the time they were finished with the snacks it was nearing dusk outside and all they could see were the silhouettes of trees.

Suddenly, the door opened, and they saw a timid looking brown haired boy looking very worried, and an irate young witch with a huge mass of brown hair.

"Have you seen a toad?" the girl asked.

"Why yes, we found one that had been on the roof earlier" replied Bill.

"On the roof?" asked the girl, "are you mad? Why I…"

"TREVOR!" Shouted the boy rushing into the compartment when he saw the toad in a birdcage.

"And why did you put a toad in a bird cage?" asked the girl.

Harry replied "So it's caged? … And I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The girl flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry, you must think I'm so rude, I'm Hermione Granger. Thank you ever so much for holding on to Neville's toad."

"And I'm Neville Longbottom," said the boy quietly, "and this is Trevor. Yeah, thank you. We'll get out of your way now."

Before they could turn around Harry spoke up, "hold on, why don't you guys stay, we have plenty of room for two more."

They looked uncertain, but Bill chimed in, "No worries if your trunks are elsewhere, they get brought all up to the castle later, and since you're already wearing your robes, you're all set unless you forgot something. Just don’t sit under the bird."

"Oh, good," sighed Hermione gratefully as she sat next to Bill, "I didn't really want to walk all the way back up to the front of the train."

"Yeah, thanks." added Neville as he carefully sat down next to Harry, trying to give Hedwig as much space as possible.

"So, " the compartment door slammed open causing everyone to jump in their seats. “Here you are!”

Looking over they saw a boy standing there with light blond hair and two larger boys with darker hair flanking him. They looked like they were probably first years too. "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you must be Harry Potter." He addressed Harry directly.

Harry stood up and responded, "Yep, my names Potter, Harry Potter."

The other students in the compartment chuckled at his words, including Malfoy's companions, whom he glared at until they stopped. "Well, clearly you're surrounding yourself with people of the wrong sort…"

Bill interrupted with a grin, "What people with a sense of humor?" Which set them all off laughing again.

The corners of Draco's mouth twitched but he tried to keep himself composed.

"Well," interrupted the boy on the left as he stepped forward, "I'm Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe, and the other bloke is Goyle, Gregory Goyle. The funny guy here wanted to come introduce himself to the boy-who-lived, and we tagged along."

Draco glared at Vince, but Greg was already snickering into his hand. The rest of the compartment watched the scene play out in amusement. Draco appeared to be trying maintain his composure as he retorted, "Oi, cut me some slack, I was trying to introduce myself like my father told me," he shrugged, "you know he's going to ask if I introduced myself exactly as he instructed."

"Yeah, your dad's a bit nutters Draco," added Greg.

"You're one to talk," Draco shot back.

"Hello pot, is kettle home?" joked Bill.

This time, everyone laughed. "Alright, alright, glad to meet you Draco," said Harry.

"Likewise Potter. By the way, we should be getting to Hogsmeade soon," said Draco as he was walking away, "I will see you at the feast. Come on you clowns, we're going."

"Clowns?" muttered Vince shaking his head as they moved off, "you really need to work on your jokes Draco."

As Bill stood up to pull his robes down from his trunk, Hermione stood also and moved to the door.

“Where are you going? Tired of us already?” asked Bill.

"Just to the hallway so you can change"

"Eh? These old things? Scratchy as a bloody thistle, I'm just pulling it on over my clothes... quicker, easier, cleaner, comfortabler."

"Language Bill!" reprimanded Hermione. “And its _more comfortable_ not comfortabler.”

Bill grinned.

"Good idea Bill," said Harry as he also pulled his robes over his head. "This is much more comfortabler!"

Hermione huffed and turned away. Neville grinned.

.:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:. .:⁞:.

The train slowly pulled into the Hogsmeade station, and everyone piled out onto the platform.

"Firs' Years O'er Here!" Bellowed Hagrid from one end of the platform. He was carrying a lantern the size of barrel. His eyes lit up as he spotted Harry approaching. "Al'righ there Harry?"

Once they were all gathered, and Hagrid counted them a few times to make sure he wasn’t missing anyone. “Foller’ ma light!” he said and plunged into the darkness.

Looking at each-other curiously, they cautiously moved forward and saw that there were steps that hadn’t seen leading down into the trees below. They were roughly hewn, huge blocks that looked as old as Stonehenge. Bill took the lead, and the rest followed slowly.

Halfway down the stairs, Hagrid was waiting impatiently. “Will ya all hurry up? Not too far more.” They waited until everyone gathered, and continued, taking the steps a little slower than before.

At the base of the stairs, a dirt path snaked into the trees ahead. They trekked a short way through the woods to reach the edge of a wide lake that glistened in the moonlight. The path widened near the shore to a natural stone wharf a foot higher than the water level.

In the low light, they could see short wooden posts spaced out about every few feet, and small boats tied to each. They were sturdy dinghies with two bench seats and a small lantern at the bow, bobbing gently on the water.

"No more 'n four ter a boat!" Hagrid instructed as he climbed into one precariously. Everyone else stopped to watch. It violently rocked around like it was going to capsize, and the watching students held their breaths. It kept rocking this way and that until he sat down with a thump and it settled out. The gunwale was less than a couple inches above the water line. "Cept me o'course," he chucked quietly, that is not quietly at all. The students nearby laughed and split up to climb into their boats.

Harry, Bill, Hermione and Neville climbed in a boat, and they started in surprise when the small lanterns began lighting up as the students boarded.

Suddenly, at an unseen signal, all the lines holding them to shore vanished. In sync, the little boats turned in place to face the lake. Hagrid moved ahead of them and tapped his boat lightly. “Forward!”

The boats moved off together onto the dark, still lake. Gliding across the water, Harry reached his hand overboard to trail his fingers in the cold water.

He jerked his hand back up when he felt something touch his hand. Leaning cautiously over the edge into the water, he could swear he saw a smiling face, then a flick of a fin that splashed a little water into his face.

“What was that Harry?” Hermione asked as she turned towards him feeling him shifting in the small craft.

“I thought I saw something, but I must have imagined it.” Harry replied, while wiping his face dry with his sleeve.

As they moved around a bend with trees hanging over the water, they could see Hogwarts ahead of them in the distance.

Seeing the castle for the first time was truly breathtaking. It was beautiful. They must have had every light that faced the lake illuminated. A timeless castle form ages past; with towers and walled courtyards and expansive buildings full of bright windows.

Harry soaked it all in and slowly smiled in contentment with only one thought. Welcome home.


	2. Awestruck by the Architecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, just to keep things moving. Picked a different perspective from a different house, but maintaining the divergences introduced in chapter one.

.:⁞:.

In the early evening of September first, the year 1991, the boats slipped through the calm waters of the lake. All eyes were drawn up to the castle. It was breathtaking in the moonlight. As they approached the castle, it loomed overhead majestically. Megan had her eyes glued to the highest tower as it drew closer.

“Heads down!” bellowed Hagrid. And her gaze snapped down to see that they were about to pass through some low hanging ivy into the mouth of a very wide cave. Hagrid was the only one that actually needed to duck his head, but Megan appreciated the warning so she could watch where they were going next.

And what a sight it was. The castle was beautiful approaching, but up close, she could appreciate the architectural masterpiece it was. It could only have been done with magic. As the boats entered, one by one, torches flared to life along the walls, illuminating a great cavern with cathedral-like vaulted ceilings. The back wall appeared to match the exterior of the castle, and the rock walls were smooth, although roughly hewn around the lakeside entrance. Overhead, the roof sloped upward from the walls to meet along a ridge beam made of the same stone as the castle. The contrast of the cavern rock to the castle stonework was striking, and Megan’s eyes were drawn along the ridge beam to the back wall, where she could make out a dark arched opening centered on the wall almost as high as the ceiling.

Ever since a young age, Megan Jones had loved architecture and art. To be able to see the fascinating things people could build and create. She loved everything from modern skyscrapers, to traditional Gothic, to the stepped pyramids of the Aztecs. Her grandfather on her da’s side worked in construction specializing in historic restoration of East Anglican buildings in England. Da was a first-gen wizard, muggleborn, and melded his inherited love of working on historic buildings with enchanted structural materials. After Hogwarts, he chose to go back for his A-levels so he could become a general contractor and begin his own magical construction company. She had been wandering around his build sites since she could walk.

Most of his laborers were, oddly enough, goblins in their “off seasons.” Apparently, goblins rotated in and out of their traditional business positions, and when not making money or war they loved to build things with their hands and magic. Goblin stonemasons were second to none. And they adored children. As a whole, the goblin race lived long lives with low birthrates. Children were a gift from the Gods, and they would treat her as one of their own. She learned so much, and couldn’t wait until after her OWLs so she could join on part-time for real in the summers.

Stretching from that far arch, there was a puzzling sight. A long stretch of stone that Megan had never seen in magical construction… It almost looked like, a staircase with a wide landing halfway up, but each step must have been 3 feet tall. How’s that going to work? she wondered.

As the boats pulled further into the cove, Megan noticed many small piers near the shore; each were about ten feet long and a couple feet wide. They were sticking out from the stone embankment for each boat to slot in between so they could disembark. As each boat docked, the small lanterns went out.

“Come along now,” Hagrid said to them, faintly echoing in the large space. “Gather o’er by the stairs an’ we’ll head on up to the castle.”

Hmm, so it was a staircase, she mused as she stood up carefully to keep the boat steady and climbed out onto the pier. Bending down to take a knee, she reached out to hold the boat as the other three passengers clambered out. 

“Thank Merlin for solid ground,” Hannah whispered. She had been looking a little peaky on the crossing.

“I don’t remember reading about this in Hogwarts a History,” said Lisa absently as she looked around. It’s huge! I wonder what else this gets used for?”

Susan shared a glance with Megan and shrugged with a small grin.

Megan smiled back, she liked the quiet girl.

The first year students made their way over to the bottom of the stairs where Hagrid was waiting for them. As they reached the base of the stairs, there was a collective gasp; the stairs appeared to shrink in front of their eyes to a more manageable height, though steep. There was also a dark railing on the side that was not apparent until they got a closer look.

“Right, er, these are the stairs that’ll take ya up to the castle,” Hagrid said. He quickly continued, “I get the question e’ry year and I still don’ get it, but if ya can make things bigger with und’tectable extensions withou’ changin the space, no reason ta not do the opposite. Follow me.”

Woah, how have I never heard of doing this!? Why doesn’t Da use this on his builds? Megan wondered.

Halfway up the stairs, what felt like only a short flight,they paused at the platform she had seen from the boats to wait for stragglers. Megan looked out to see cove far below.

“Wow, we must be 75 feet up!” said Megan enthusiastically, peering over the edge of the rail.

“Bloody hell we’re high,” whispered Susan when she walked over. She blushed, “Sorry, I don’t normally swear.”

“This is amazing!” said a boy next to her she didn’t recognize; he was small, with untidy black hair and glasses.

A red headed boy next to him, must be one of the Weasleys, said “Harry mate, this is just one of many, just wait till we get to fly!”

Harry’s eyes lit up with excitement as he turned back to the rest, “You guys gotta see this! Magic is brilliant.”

Was that really Harry Potter? wondered Megan. It was the right year, he would have been about her age, but smaller than she would have expected for the illustrious Boy-Who-Lived. She looked again, more critically, he looked tired and underfed; his cheekbones pronounced with bags under his eyes. Megan suspected that his home-life may not have been as peachy as the press would have them believe.

I’ll keep an eye on him if I can, she thought to herself, as she turned back to her friends and gestured to the railing. “Come Look!”

“W-we’re good over here,” said Hannah with her back against the back wall.

There were a couple others that were equally unpleased to be that high; Neville Longbottom was wheezing to catch his breath but trying to stay as far from the edge as he could. A muggleborn witch with a mane of bushy brown hair was avoiding eye contact with everyone and muttering to herself.

Megan swore she heard something like, “honestly… hmpf… the laws of physics shouldn’t just be ignored.”

Lisa was next to her staring apprehensively at the steps ahead of them. Draco and his friends were standing right in the middle of everything, like he was trying to get in everyone’s way; but feigning disinterest as he kept making furtive glances to the edge and back to the stairs.

After a couple minutes while everyone caught their breath and checked out the view if they wanted, the climb continued; and the stairs passed through the archway at the top. The stairs actually went right through the solid looking wall, which was honestly kinda disconcerting, and they walked out into the brightly lit entrance hall.

Turning around, Megan couldn't see any evidence of a door, and Lisa rapped her knuckles on the apparently solid wall just as Hannah and Neville staggered through.

A severe looking lady greeted them as they approached the doors to the great hall.

“Thank you Hagrid, I’ll take them from here,” she said. “Please go find Professor Flitwick on the grounds,” she added pursing her lips in a scowl, “One of the thestrals flew off with a carriage of students.” She looked at a list in her hands, “We’re still missing a Mr. Weasley, Miss Johnson, Mr. Jordan, and Mr. Diggory. Please hurry.”

Hagrid startled and looked alarmed. “Yessir Ma’am! I’ll jus’ be goin’ then.” He turned and jogged off surprisingly quickly, suits of armor vibrating slightly with each heavy step.

“Please follow me,” she directed to the lingering students, as she turned and strode across the hall into a side chamber opposite the massive doors to the great hall. As they filed in, most were able to find benches to sit on and catch their breath.

Really, Megan huffed, this is a castle full of stairs. They’ll be in for a rude awakening if they need to climb to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor after the feast.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress, Professor of Transfiguration and Head of the house of Gryffindor.

“In a short while – depending on how long it takes to get everyone accounted for – I will lead you in to the great hall to be sorted. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family; you will live together for the next seven years. For good behavior, you will earn your house points; for poor choices you will lose your house paints. The house with the most points at the end of the year gets the house cup.

“Please be patient while we get ready.” McGonagall said, and turned to leave out a different side door.

.:⁞:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or anything not made up by myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those of you amazing, supportive people in r/fanfiction and r/hpfanfiction that helped me out in suggesting to post here.


End file.
